


day twelve

by julek



Series: Winterfest 2020 [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Snow forts, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Ciri's up to something.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winterfest 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041318
Kudos: 41





	day twelve

“Jaskier.”

He lifts his head, eyes narrowing at the mischief in Ciri’s whisper. “Yes, dear?”

Ciri looks around them and leans forward conspiratorially. “Let’s build a fort.”

“A fort?” Jaskier sets his lute on the kitchen table, and leans forward on his elbows, preparing to listen with intent.

“A snow fort,” she says, and wiggles her eyebrows in a way that reminds Jaskier of himself, and brings a grin out of him. 

“That is an interesting idea, princess,” Jaskier says, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. “But,” he murmurs, his voice low, “I fear Geralt won’t find it as endearing as I do.”

Ciri’s eyes are gleaming in the firelight, her cheeks red and her ashen hair glowing almost white. “Ah,” she says, raising a hand. “I’d thought of that, as well— but I’ve got an infallible plan.”

“Oh?”

She grins. “We’ll sneak out.”

*

In retrospect, Ciri’s plan had not been as infallible as she’d claimed. Sneaking out proved a hard task — Vesemir had raised an eyebrow at them, Jaskier’s hand on the doorknob and Ciri already one foot in the snow, and inquired where they could possibly be heading so late in the afternoon, which prompted Ciri to gleefully scream “apple picking!” even though there were no apple trees around the keep, then slam the door shut. 

Then, it was _cold_ — snow had gathered on the courtyards over the day, thick and frozen to the touch. Ciri wandered around the trail and found the perfect spot for their fort, away from the windows that overlooked the yard and consequently, away from any witcher’s sight.

Now, as they sit inside their fort, Jaskier can’t help but laugh. He’s cold and his clothes are soaked, but Ciri’s uncontrollable laughter as they engage in combat with handfuls of snow is unparalleled. 

“Ceasefire!” Jaskier exclaims after repeated three snowballs have hit him in the face. “I’m but a humble bard— I surrender.”

Ciri laughs and sings her victory slightly off-key.

“Cirilla.”

The stern voice comes from behind, and they both turn around, caught. Geralt stands in the snow with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s only missing a tiny raincloud over his head, Jaskier thinks.

“This is unbelievable,” he says, his voice hard. “I can’t leave the both of you alone for one second, that you have to come and disrupt the peace and quiet of Kaer Morhen’s courtyards—”

“Geralt, I can explain—”

“—without even thinking of inviting us,” Geralt finishes with a wicked grin, and right at that moment, Eskel and Lambert appear from behind him, snowballs in each hand. “The consequences will be severe.”

Jaskier and Ciri share a look. “Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow this series on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/tagged/winter%20prompts)!


End file.
